Choice
by WritingIsMyAddiction
Summary: A possible, if not slightly wishful thinking, ending to Episode Five.


Title: Choice

Rating: R

Pairing: Max/Eleanor

Disclaimer: Character's don't belong to me.

Author's note/Warning: Does contain references to rape and abuse. Possible trigger warning.

Summary: A possible, if not slightly wishful thinking, ending to Episode Five.

Eleanor knew the danger of leaving the tavern with most of Nassau out for her head and the rest of them trying to get her to do the one thing she didn't know if she could, forgive Charles Vane. She should have stayed where she knew it was safe. But she couldn't. It had been a week and Eleanor needed to see her. If she was going to forgive Charles Vane for the crimes he committed against Max then she was going to talk to Max about it first.

The beach was mostly deserted when she walked down to the shores. It didn't take long to find where they were keeping Max. But to find the courage to go inside, now that was hard. Eleanor didn't know if she could stomach the sight of seeing Max beaten and bruised. It had always sent her into a rage when she had seen the small bruises that some man had put on Max when she had denied him sex. It had taken a lot of Max's reassurances that Max could handle herself to keep Eleanor from killing them.

Lingering in the shadows of the tent until she mustered the courage to go inside Eleanor jumped when she felt the cool, sharpness of a cutlass blade placed on her shoulder. The bland lingered to close to her neck for comfort but she dare not move. And screaming would only draw unwanted attention. Then the others would come and she would surely be dead.

"Long way from your fortress." Anne Bonny's voice cut through the darkness as she stepped into the pale light offered by the tent.

"I need to see Max."

"She dun want to see you." Anne said seeing Eleanor struggle to keep herself planted as Anne rotated the blade so that it pressed against Eleanor's throat. Eleanor winced when the blade nicked her skin producing a thick line of blood.

"I just need a minute." Eleanor pleaded. She didn't know if Anne would even understand the idea of the plea. Anne was borderline psychotic, Eleanor didn't know if she felt sympathy.

"One minute."

Eleanor walked through the opening in the tent and her breath caught in her throat. Max lay chained to the tent structure and the shackles had caused cuts and bruised against Max's wrists and ankles. The alarm in Max's face faded when she realized it was not one of the pirates. But the relief was short lived and replaced with a glare Eleanor was entirely sure she enjoyed.

"What do you want?" Max demanded. Eleanor remained silent as her fists clenched in barely contained fury at what these monsters were doing to Max. "Well?"

"I came to ask you a question."

"I will not come back with you." Max insisted.

"I would not ask." Eleanor said truthfully.

"Ask your question then get out." Max said sitting up.

"Part of the reason we are in this mess is because we both wanted to create a better life. One where we could be together without Noonan or the restrictions. We could just be us. I didn't tell you my plan. Maybe if I had this would not have happened." Eleanor rambled. Seeing Max as she was made Eleanor want to kill them all, not contemplate forgiving them.

"I hear no question." Max said harshly.

"All I've been repeating to myself for a week is that you chose this. It's what everyone says like it's supposed to make this go away. Somehow change what they are doing to you."

"Is that what you wish to ask? Why?" Max asked seeing Eleanor trembling, she was trying so hard not to go to Max and try and comfort her. But she knew that would not be welcomed.

"They want me to lift the ban on Vane and his crew. To announce to the whole world that what they are doing to you is alright. I can't do it Max. I can't pretend that this isn't happening. You may have stopped loving me but I have not stopped loving you, so I am asking you what I should do. Because I don't know. I don't know what to do and no one knows me better than you." Eleanor cried. She knew that tears were falling down her cheeks but she didn't care.

Max saw Eleanor coming undone before her and the only thing Max could think was that Eleanor had said she loved Max. Finally, she had said the words. Every harsh thing she had wanted to say now dying on her lips. Eleanor, brave, strong, proud to a fault Eleanor was asking Max what to do.

"Why ask Max this?" Max wondered.

"Because if I forgive Vane, I feel like I am betraying you. I will let everything I have worked for burn to the ground before I see you look at me the same way you did that day in your bedroom. I think such a thing might kill me."

"Why are you saying these things now when you know that they will change nothing?" Max asked shifting trying to find a comfortable position. Since her treatment she had not been able to get comfortable for long. She ached, still where her skin was torn. Pirates were not patient men and would not wait until she was adequately ready for them.

"Because I should. Because you deserve to hear them."

"I do not want to." Max whispered looking away. Eleanor hesitated, she had never seen Max look so broken. Like a stallion her spirit had been broken and Eleanor had begun the process.

"Tell me what to do Max."

"It is not up to Max."

"I am asking you to make it your choice. My life, my business, Max I don't care anymore. I lost you because I chose business over you." Eleanor said.

"And you are asking me if you can do it again."

"No. I'm telling you I won't make that mistake again." Eleanor vowed. Seeing Anne's shadow through the door Eleanor knew her time was up.

"If you do not they will kill you."

"Probably." Eleanor said, a small laugh.

"You laugh. Why is this funny?"

"I'm not sure."

"You would give up everything to protect my honor." Max marveled.

"Yes."

"If only words could heal a broken heart."

"If only. I should go. Think about it." Eleanor said daring to inch closer to Max. If only to touch her one last time. Eleanor was sure that the brewing storm surrounding Nassau would soon erupt and the mob would soon call for her head. And Hornigold's men would not be able to stop them. Allowing the back of her hand to gently graze the side of Max's bare shoulder. It was just the faintest touch but it conveyed so much. And then Eleanor turned to leave. Stopping only when she felt Max reach up and grab her hand effectively stopping Eleanor. Looking down at Max, Eleanor wore the mask of confusion. And then Max tugged on Eleanor's hand bringing the blonde down to her knees with a dull thud in the sand.

Before Eleanor could ask what Max was doing Eleanor found that she was silenced by Max's lips crashing against her own. A muffled moan escaped Eleanor as she accepted Max's insisted tongue into her mouth. Bringing her hands up to the sides of Max's face feeling the silkiness of skin that she had thought she would never feel again. Their kiss was hungry and filled with a passionate longing that had broth their bodies craving more the longer the kiss continued.

"There is the Eleanor I fell in love with." Max murmured against Eleanor's lips.

"I am so sorry." Eleanor cried.

"No more apologies. Forgive Vane and his men and then take me out of this place." Max requested.

"Are you sure?"

"They are just words. Each of them knows that you are not to be crossed."

* * *

When Max woke the next morning it was not on the lumpy sand she had grown accustomed too, she was on a mattress. She was in a bed and the realization that the previous night had not been a dream washed over her with a relief so intense she could have cried. The bed next to her was empty but Max expected it to be. Eleanor had not come to bed the night before. Instead she had let Max sleep and had gone down to her office to begin making the preparations for the peace she was going to have to make with Vane.

But Max was not alone when she woke. Eleanor was sitting at the table with her papers writing with an elegance Max had always envied, for the moment Max was content to watch Eleanor work while the blonde was unaware of being watched.

"Come to bed." Max instructed after several minutes of watching. Eleanor looked up startled that Max was awake.

"Are you sure?" Eleanor was not entirely sure Max had forgiven her and she wanted to do things right this time. Which meant not to rush anything. Allow Max to heal.

"Come here." Max commanded gently. Eleanor stood and crossed the distance of the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I spoke with Vane last night. The ban has been lifted." Eleanor said running her fingers along Max's exposed arm.

"Good."

"One of the terms was your release. You will never have to go back to the beach again." Eleanor saw darkness cross over Max's face.

"Do I belong to you now?" Max asked somberly.

"No. You are free to do as you please. Should you wish it I can arrange for passage for you to go anywhere you wish." Eleanor offered.

"You would do that?"

"Yes." Eleanor said though she had hoped Max might stay, she was not going to make Max stay.

"And if Max wishes to stay?" Max asked seeing Eleanor smile.

"Then it will be because you chose too."


End file.
